Yume Koi
by Kanoyame
Summary: Hiei x OC You can never ammount to anything. You're weak. Pathetic. Naru's life was never easy. And after learning her friend's secret, her life gets more screwed up. Especially after she learned what she was. Reviews, please!
1. New beginnings

A/N: Heys! I'm back. Hopefully… this story will be better than my last. I've been improving; my English teacher says so. Well, enjoy and review!

_Food for thought…_ How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop without biting?

Disclaimer: I don't Yu Yu Hakusho, blah blah blah…

Naru rested her forehead against the cool glass of the car window. Wherever her big brother, Derik, was taking her, she had no idea where. He just hitched up the U-haul and off they went. Traveling all over Japan, to find one place to stay.

And it wasn't working out very well.

All the apartments were meant for one person. After about three weeks of traveling, they stopped once again. When her brother was just ready to get into the car she screamed, "I've had enough!"

He looked at her, his face softening. "You really want to stay here…by yourself?"

She glared at him. "I've got my car. I'm sixteen. I really want to. I spent half my summer in that freakin' truck!" She glared at the U-haul, expecting it to blow up. It didn't.

So, Derik helped her load her stuff into the room he had purchased for her. She watched as he left her without so much as a goodbye. "Good riddance. He didn't care about me." She knew he would stop at her school to enroll her, and then be on his way to find his own house.

Sighing and still about three hours left until she had to go to sleep, she started making the bed in a small bedroom. There was a dresser and a nightstand, but that's all that was in there other than the bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant oodles of unpacking. And with only one person, it would be a long day.

After a shower, she flopped down onto her bed with a deep sigh. Without so much as a movement, her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

The next morning, she got up at six. At about eight, she hadn't unpacked much. Heaving a sigh, she opened another box. It was half the kitchen ware she and her brother owned. She began to put it away, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" she asked a tall red head with three boys and a girl standing behind him when she opened the door.

"Kuwubara said that you're new to the building," he explained, jerking a thumb toward the one he indicated as Kuwubara. She looked at them all. She was probably as tall as the one with spiky hair. "Well, how can I help you?" Naru asked finally.

"We wish help you." 

She blinked. "But I don't even know you."

"We're good Samaritans," the one with gelled hair said. "As if," the girl said, hitting him.

"Sure. Come one in. We can introduce ourselves over coffee." She smiled slightly. Naru felt like she had already made friends. And yet, she was so different…

And they wouldn't accept her if they knew.

I hope you liked it!

**Payce. **


	2. Subway Trouble

Disclaimer: Woo. A second chapter. How wonderful. Sorry. I'm really tired. I went to bed at like ten and I got up at like…Ten thirty. I'm still really tired. So, anyway, here's the new chapter. And I dun own YYH, just Naru.

Naru was busy fixing her hair in the bathroom. The nice redhead – AKA Suiichi – had invited her to hang out at the mall with Yusuke, Kuwubara, and possibly Hiei. Though it was quite soon, she was quite fond of Hiei. He was so mysterious. She was like that – she loved mysterious guys.

She had her hair in a high ponytail. Her hair was…interesting to say the least. The blue streaks in her blonde hair allowed her to stand out from the crowd. Underneath the ponytail, her hair was completely blue, so when she had her hair up it showed and when it was down, it didn't.

As for attire, it was also original. She wore one of those stretchy belly-shirts, the kind where one size fits all. It was black with blue flames and gold dragons on it. Her pants matched, but weren't stretchy. They tied in the front and back, and when she moved, there were slits that went up her sides.

Grabbing her small black bag, she trotted out the door, but not before putting on her sparkly blue flip-flops. She rode the elevator to the bottom floor, and ran out the door. She was supposed to meet them at the subway. But…where was it?

Sweat dropping, she rubbed the back of her head. She chose one direction and began to walk.

"Wrong way onna," a bored voice said from behind.

Naru must have jumped three feet in the air, because when she looked over her shoulder to see who it was, she was hanging onto a tree branch. "Oh. Hiei, you scared me."

"So I noticed," he replied blandly. "Now, let's go. I want to get this thing over with."

"You hate the mall?" she asked.

"Hn…"

They walked in silence for a few moments. "Hey Hiei?" she asked quietly.

"What onna?" he snapped back harshly.

She stopped walking, shocked, but continued. "Never mind. You don't want to know."

"Don't say my name unless you have something to say!" He said, glaring at her as they walked down the steps of the subway. There was the eerie silence once more as Hiei purchased two tickets to the subway.

"You don't have to…!" she began. He held up a hand and gave her the ticket. "Shut up." She glared at him before walking to the escalator that led to the subway.

Hiei glared at the empty track. Naru sat down, and patiently waited. Hiei glanced over at her, then back at the track.

"Why are you here?"

Naru blinked, startled by the question. "My brother just hitched up a U-haul one day and said 'we're going to find a new place to live.' So far, hasn't been a house he likes… and I got tired of driving." She sighed sadly. "So, I told him to go away. Leave me here."

He stared at her with the cold, expressionless gaze for what seemed like an eternity. "Our train's coming," he said finally, looking back at the track. She stood up and walked to stand beside him. They were silent as they boarded the train, and silent as they rode, until there was a loud scream from a woman on the other train. Hiei's head instantly snapped up, his eyes narrowing at the creature that was ripping the door off of car. It was a huge werewolf.

Naru's eyes widened, then narrowed. _What does **he **want? _She thought angrily, crushing herself against the seat as it neared her. Hiei growled, but waited to see what the werewolf would do. The werewolf stared at Naru for a moment, before letting out a low growl. "You will be his. Someday, you will." She stared at the werewolf, before it disappeared.

Hiei stared. "What the hell?" He shouted, walking out of the subway.

"Please don't ask," she begged him.

He glared. "I suppose." But his curiosity was beginning to get the better of him.

And he was going to find answers.


	3. Sicknesses

**Woo! My amazing third chapter of _Yume koi_! I feel so proud of myself. –Anime teary eyes- By kami, I've just boosted my self esteem two percent! And it's all thanks to you.**

**Well, I was reading one of Iaragon's stories (can't remember which one…I think it was _Matchbox…_) and she's got a good idea. So, I'm going to interact with my readers. Why? …Because I want to. O.o So, anyway…here's the question that has stumped minds for ages…**

**_How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? _**

**I'm too impatient to find out! So, I need your help! Arigato! –Bows- **

**Enjoy the third chapter!**

Naru was sitting on her couch. Doing nothing in particular…

Except staring at a picture on the wall. The woman in the picture had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a traditional kimono on, with simple pink petals on the kimono. It was white.

She cradled a baby, whose bright blue eyes were opened wide with curiosity in the picture. Naru felt tears brim the edges of her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. She flipped on the TV. The channel was on the news station, where she had left it when she left for the mall earlier that afternoon.

"…and in other news, scientists say that they've started their project on finding a cure for cancer…" _Cancer… _That word hit Naru like a pound of bricks. She threw the remote at the wall. She growled, and walked out the door. "Damn. If they only started when my mother was still alive three years ago…she might be here…and I wouldn't be alone…" she muttered, walking out of her apartment building and into the rain. It was hot, dispite the cool rain coming from the dark clouds overhead.

Rubbing her eyes, she turned the corner and walked into the park. She flopped down with a thud onto a random bench, still rubbing her eyes. "Stop. Itching." She ordered angrily as a pair of gentle hands grasped her wrists. Freezing, she opened one eye to see Hiei. "You'll ruin your eyes, onna," he retorted with a bored tone.

Blushing, her eyes moved to his hands. His fingers uncurled and released her. She watched the empty space where he once stood. "Why does he have to leave?" she complained, standing up and running to Kurama's house, which was across the street.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" Kurama asked, handing her a warm cup of tea. She sneeze, took a sip, then sneezed again.

Sighing, he placed a hand on her forehead. "Fever. Happy?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasem. She rolled her eyes.

"Just pleasant."

He also rolled his eyes. "I will never understand the ways of the women," he grumbled, going up the stairs to get a cold rag and asprin.

While he was gone, there was a loud knock on the door.

Naru didn't move from her spot on the couch, curled up under a whole bunch of blankets with her tea. The visitor continued to knock.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

Damn that sound was getting annoying.

_**Bang. Bang. Bang. **_

She twitched violently.

_**BANG. BANG. BANG. **_

"WHO THE HELL IS IT!" She screamed.

"Naru? What are you doing in Ku- oof! Ura- I mean, What are you doing in Suichi's house?"

"I'm sick. Come in Yusuke and Kuwubara."

The door flung open and the two dripping wet teens walked into the living room, just as Kurama came down the stairs. "I'll get more towels…" he said exasperatedly, turning on heel and walking back up the stairs.

Yusuke flopped onto one of the chairs. "That's not fair, Urameshi!" Kuwubara complained. "I was going there first!" Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"There's a comfier chair in the corner," the female pointed out.

Both boys scrambled up and fought for the chair. Naru sweat dropped along with Kurama when he came down the stairs. "Maybe I should go home?" she inquired.

"I'll drive you." His gaze landed on the teens, who were both sitting in the chair. He stifled a laugh. "I hope you don't destroy my house while I'm gone for five minutes." The two mock saluted. "Your house is safe."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that…" Kurama grumbled as he walked out the door, Naru trailing behind him.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

By god, not that noise again. Naru raised her head off her pillow, blinking her eyes. She coughed, still sick. She didn't get up. Waiting to see if the person left, she twitched violently when she heard it again.

_**Bang. Bang. Bang.**_

"WHO IS IT!" She screamed, doubting the person would hear her from all the in the back of her apartment.

"Botan! I've brought you nessessities for your immidete recovery!" she called cheerfully.

Ok. Her doubts were wrong. At least there wasn't that awful-

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

She screamed. "TO HELL WITH IT!" Throwing off her covers, she opened the window, stuck her head out and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Hiei fell out of the tree. "I'll take…the stairs," he grumbled, rubbing his head.

A few moments later, Naru was curled up in her bed again, while Botan was out in the kitchen.

"Why are you here, Hiei?" Botan asked. "To make sure Naru gets well?"

"I could care less," the koorime responded.

"Oh. Well, why are you here?"

"To see if I can stay. Kurama's mother is renting out the guest room, and she said I could only stay if I paid." Hiei's eyes narrowed. "I don't know why I came here. I could have just slept in a tree."

Botan sweat dropped. "Uh huh!" she said, nodding. _I don't get it, _she thought, twitching slightly.

"You can go if you like, Hiei," Botan said softly. "I have everything covered here."

The pancakes burst into flames.

"…Or not," Hiei commented with a chuckle.

**You like? Review, and there will be more to come!**

**Sayanora suckers! (Not.)**


	4. Unbearable

Yo. My fourth chapter. Let's all rejoice! So, anyway, here's the answer to the last question (How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?)

**ANSWER: _An exact number is unknown. Why? Each person's licks are different. But, as for an estimation, it takes approximently 77-100 licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop, more or less so._**

So, I don't feel like putting up a question in this chapter. Enjoy.

_**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my character Naru.**_

School was beginning. Oh joy. Well, since she arrived three weeks ago, Kurama –whom she still knew as Suiichi- was like her big brother. He was always there when she needed help or when Hiei wasn't around the apartment.

Yusuke and Kuwubara were her two best friends, who always looked out for her when she was picked on by her height. (The last time someone picked on her height, she beat him till she broke about 5 bones.)

Hiei was…well, they were getting there. At least he didn't say "hn" so much around her. He even spoke more than three word sentences.

But then school started. It wasn't very…pleasant either. The only person she knew in her class was Kayko, and they weren't very close.

So, at first period, reading, Naru didn't say a word. Though all the weird looks she was getting, she stared straight ahead at the board, absorbing the information mentally. She didn't move a tense muscle in her body, waiting, silently scheming and waiting, for P.E. It was probably the highlight of her day.

The bell rung and she zoomed out the door, her gym clothes in hand. All the other girls gave her a weird look. "Who is she?" one whispered. "I hear that she was hanging out with Suiichi-kun earlier today," another responded. "We better watch her," the last said cautiously. "What if she steals him from us?" "Or the hott spiky-haired kid that just transferred," the first one said again.

Hiei was in the boys P.E. class, along with Kurama. For that, she was very greatful. "Hiei! Suiichi!" she called, running over to them. "Hi! I've been going crazy!" Kurama waved, and Hiei just nodded to Naru to signal he noticed her existence.

She sighed slightly. "I hope we're on the same team. I could really help out," she retorted, but scowled when a boy named Ziike from her class commented, "You? A girl? Help out on a team in _sports! _What a ridiculous idea!" Naru scowled again. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm as good at sports as any boy!" she shouted.

Ziike rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." Hiei twitched.

"How about you shut up."

_Pow! _Ziike sent a fist flying at Hiei's eye. The fire demon caught his fist and threw Ziike into a wall. The gym teacher blinked. "Jaganshi! Office! Now." Hiei waved a hand before glaring at Naru. It wasn't a 'I-hate-you-glare' but a 'you-owe-me-one' glare. Naru nodded, signaling that she would pay him back and or accept his hatred for her.

Naru hummed slightly as the door to the apartment opened. "Oh. Hey Hiei. How was detetion?"

Hiei shrugged. "Could have been worse."

She walked into the kitchen. "Sweet snow?" she asked, knowing that's what he liked to call it. Hiei nodded from his placed on the couch. She came back with two cones of vanilla mint chocolate chip ice cream. "There you go." She handed him his cone…

…which was gone in a matter of seconds.

"How can you not get brain-freeze!" Naru cried incrediously. Hiei just shrugged.

"Lucky," he stated bluntly. She raised an eyebrow, and continued to eat her cone…

…until Hiei stole it.

"Hey! Give that back!" she shouted as the phone rang. "Go answer the phone," Hiei ordered. She grumbled prophanities as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miss Naru? I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Naru twirled the cord of the phone around her hand, and her other one gripped the phone to the point of breaking it. "Y-yes, what is it?" She hesitantly inquired.

"Your brother, Derik, was killed in a car accident this afternoon." At that point, the phone slipped from her fingers. Hiei caught it, and gently put the phone to his ear. "I'm sorry. She's in shock," he stated simply. "Mind if I ask what's going on?"

And so the person on the other end of the phone began to explain what happened to Hiei as Naru slowly, ever so slowly, walked into her bedroom, shut, and then locked the door. Hiei just sighed slightly. "O.k. Whatever. Bye." He set the phone on the receiver, and walked to the bedroom door. "Naru?"

There wasn't an answer. Hiei called louder, "Naru?"

Still no answer. He stared at the door.

And stared.

And stared.

Staaare.

"Onna, open the door!" He said, pressing his ear to the door.

But all he heard was the sound of her sobs.

She was like that for a week. Never leaving her room. Never unlocking the door. Hiei was actually –dare I say it- becoming worried because of her lack of food. She occasionally asked him to grab her a banana or whatever. But other than that, she never spoke.

So, instinctively, Hiei went to the only other person he could trust.

Take a guess who.

Go on, guess.

He knocked on Kurama's front door after his final day of detention. Did ya guess right? I did!

"Hiei? Where's Naru?" he asked as soon as he saw his…smaller friend.

"In her room." He paused for drama. "Where she's been for the last week."

Kurama blinked only once before ushering Hiei in. "Care to explain?" he asked as Hiei took a seat near Kuwubara. "Wait."

Hiei leapt off the couch, and pointed to Yusuke and Kuwubara. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He asked with a growl. Kurama rolled his eyes. "Is this your house, Hiei?" he asked. Hiei grumbled a few colourful words before saying, "No…"

"Well, why is naru in her room?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, yeah. That. Her brother was proclaimed dead a week ago today," the fire koorime retorted, shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth.

Kurama stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Staaaare.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

"This doesn't bother you…why?" Kurama inquired.

"Well, Kitsune, I do not care for the onna. Also, he is not my brother. Therefore, I do not care. Tell her that I won't be staying at her apartment anymore. I'm bunking with Yusuke." And with that, Hiei was gone.

"How rude can that guy be?" Yusuke snarled.

Kurama shook his head.

It was Hiei's way of showing he cared.


End file.
